team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Bobble Corporation
The Bobble Corporation was founded by Robert "Bobble" Bell after the success of his first and major company, Red Golf Carts, making it a division of the Bobble Corporation. Bobble's reason for the creation of the parent company is explained in his really good book The Guide of Economic Complex. History Bobble started having a recurring dream where a guy called Bryan would try to sell him lawnmowers (™) with a Spanish accent, Bobble would refuse saying that he only accepts golf carts. While Bobble was walking past one of the gates to Area 4A1, he noticed that the security guard stationed there was gone and in his place was a radio on the floor. Before he could reach the radio, he heard Bryan's voice coming through it, telling him that he had to expand through the process of Economic Complexity. Bryan then described to Bobble in great detail what the process, to the point of overloading his sensory organs. Bobble then locked himself in his office for a couple weeks, barely speaking to any of the staff unless he had a critical meeting to go to. The complexity of Economic Complex was unbelievable, but most of all it clashed with his ideology of Financial Independence. After some weeks of deep psychological thinking, Bobble realized what he must do now. While he wouldn't reveal it to staff at first, a couple days later when he attended the Red Golf Carts Club group he revealed that he would create a parent company to help stabilize the value of the company. The company was aptly named the Bobble Corporation; this allowed the ideas of both Economic Complex and Financial Independence to co-exist without the philosophies clashing with each other. Financial Independence would stay with Red Golf Carts incorporated while the new parent company would receive Economic Complex. To celebrate the new company, he decided to write a successor to his past books on the philosophical subject of Financial Independence. This book was named The Guide of Economic Complex and was shipped from Hong Kong to all over the globe, the book explains Bobble's reason for making the company in more depth. After the creation of the company, Bobble warmed up to the idea of buying lawnmowers from Bryan. Every day, he would receive a dozen lawnmowers infected with the Mexican Virus. Although initially annoyed by the fact that they contained the Mexican Virus, Bobble realized that they actually help keep the lawnmower in a repaired state, with the only downside being that the virus can possess any nearby objects. To combat this, Bobble had a meeting with Jorge at the office in the building. When Jorge never showed up, Bobble figured out on his own a way to quarantine the Mexican Virus so it was much less likely to possess other objects. The virus could only spread once from its own object, so when he received a lawnmower he would immediately pass the virus to a modified Red Golf Cart, that had special coating to prevent further infestation. These golf carts were later given to Team Jorge to combat Major League Decowation’s attacks on their headquarters. Divisions Red Golf Carts Incorporated Red Golf Carts Incorporated was the first division of the company, being founded before the Bobble Corporation. It is currently the biggest division of the company. Back when Bobble was a cat smuggler, he was obsessed with Red Golf Carts. This obsession grew and with the money earned from smuggling cats he bought out a golf cart manufacturer to help him create his own Red Golf Carts. This lead him to be the founder of Red Golf Carts Incorporated and the Red Golf Carts Club group. Lamborghini & Tribolini Company The Lamborghini & Tribolini Company was originally an Italian brand and manufacturer of luxury sports cars; their most being popular being named after the company, Lamborghini. After Bobble became involved with Tai Lopez, they decided to murder all of Lamborghini’s founding fathers and take over the company themselves. They continue to run the company to this day, with the help of Andrew Tribolini, whom they met and recruited back when Team Jorge interrogated him for the email incident. Bobble also took Andrew Tribolini's recruitment as an opportunity to rename the company to include his surname, as to make it clear it's a new version of the company with the same qualities, but Economic Complex included alongside those qualities. Products The Red Golf Cart: The traditional, red-styled golfing vehicle - no real twist except for the taste of Financial Independence. Also the main reason the Bobble Corporation exists today. Mexican Lawnmower: A repaired lawnmower from Mexico, confirmed to have had an authentic Mexican cuisine eaten upon its motor. Bobble buys them from Bryan, who sells them to him for a cheap price, and then repairs them before shipping them away. Produced under the Bobble Corporation name. Lamborghini: Tai Lopez’ favorite vehicle. Ever since the acquisition and rebranding of the company, the vehicles are still produced in the same way, with Tai Lopez supervising production. Origins The idea for the Bobble Corporation came from Cridone reading up on Google's reveal of Alphabet Inc. - a parent company that would basically narrow Google's scope by moving subsidiaries from Google to Alphabet. This lead Cridone to creating an idea where Bobble would decide to make a parent company for Red Golf Carts, one of the present reasons for this being Bobble wanting to expand. The creation of Red Golf Carts Inc. comes from Unity port of SCP - Containment Breach that CommanderMark and Cridone stumbled upon. In it, the port added a scientist driving around in a red golf cart, for some reason. CommanderMark and Cridone would continue to make jokes involving red golf carts up until Cridone decided to turn it into a corporation, fittingly named Red Golf Carts, lead by Bobble. The idea for the character Bryan comes from the trailer for a supposed fan tribute to SCP - Containment Breach titled… SCP - Containment Breach 2. In the trailer, a man talking through a radio concludes the trailer by saying “''Michael… I. AM. BRYAN.”. Cridone found this so humorous that he decided to incorporate it into Bobble Corp’s creation. The Mexican Lawnmower is derived from an inside joke amongst Cridone’s IRL friends, which was further combined with the jokes about juanjpro being Mexican to fit into the ''Jorgeverse. Financial Independence and Economic Complex get their origins from... well, I'm really not at liberty to say. Category:Bobble Corporation